West Virginia Rapid Response Team Project Summary The WVRRT has made great strides since its inception in 2012, using support from a cooperative agreement with FDA. Advances have been made in WV?s response to food and feed emergencies through training, communication and development of draft SOPs. We look forward to improving the WVRRTs capabilities over the next three years. We expect to begin surveillance sampling both in-state and in conjunction with our fellow RRTs, Federal, State and Local partners. Our draft SOPS will move forward to be finalized and new SOPs will be developed. Additional and diverse training opportunities will be identified and presented. Last, but not least, we look forward to the continued partnership with others invested in the efforts to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of response and prevention of food and feed emergencies.